


Downpour

by mzblackpoison



Series: Just Cat Things [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats do not like water after all.</p><p>Chat Noir gets caught up in the rain, good thing Ladybug is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling super duper sick and under the weather, so I stayed home from school and wrote this trashy little hurt/comfort (kinda) fanfic. Well it's comfort at least

Marinette watched Chat Noir slump against a tree trunk, they were at the park resting while on patrol. It had been a quiet day, no akuma had showed up, yet. For the entire day, Chat Noir was lagging, he wasn’t his usual self. He didn’t flirt, barely spoke to her, and just didn’t seem right, he didn’t have his usual vibe. She leaned back against the tree and watched the sky as he did, dark grey clouds filled the sky. It had been gloomy all week, today wasn’t any different. In fact, today was worse. When she woke up it was pouring rain, it showered nonstop all through the morning, ending just in time for her to get home for lunch. But the rain picked up again, minutes later, lighter this time, but still heavy enough that if you didn’t have an umbrella, you would get soaked in a minute. 

Ladybug pushed off her feet when Chat Noir suddenly scampered up the tree squatting on a branch huddled up against the trunk. He pulled his tail in closely wrapping it around his waist, and peered out from underneath the leaves carefully. Ladybug frowned, it was odd, his behaviour. She watched him curl back against himself, hunching his shoulders tensely, eyes wide with alert and ears perked up sharply. Something was definitely up. Chat Noir stared ahead almost blankly, but she could tell he was concentrated by the way his cat ears moved, twitching to the slightest sounds.

It began to rain, Ladybug held out her hand testing the waters, it was a mere drizzle. Either way, she hopped onto the branch settling beside her companion, just barely missing the way his shoulders hunched even further, if it were even possible.

“You okay, kitty cat?” She asked leaning forward to look at his face, he was frowning deeply.

“Perfectly fine, my Lady,” he responded attempting to smile, but it was crooked and awkward, and Ladybug saw right through his facade. She didn’t bother saying anything else, it was clear he wasn’t going to tell her either, she just hoped it wasn’t something serious. 

“Come on, kitty cat, time for patrol again,” she said standing up, the branch dipping under her weight.

“You go first, I’ll catch up soon,” he muttered quietly, voice just barely above a whisper, “Same route as always, correct?”

“Alright.” With that, Ladybug jumped off the branched making it shake violently, and unknowingly showering her feline friend with rain droplets from the hanging leaves. Chat Noir shrunk against the tree, pressing up as closely as possible, his sharp nails digging into the bark.

**  
**  


\-----

**  
**  


Ladybug jumped onto a bench in a park, sitting on the back rest. Going on patrol while it rained was absolutely dreadful, it was plain boring. She heaved a heavy sigh and rested her chin in her hands, elbows on her knees. She watched rain droplets fall onto the asphalt pavement creating darker spots. Ladybug closed her eyes and listened to the rain fall, the gentle pitter patter filling her ear drums.

Quiet minutes lead to heavier rain, seconds later it was pouring rain. Ladybug groaned, why now of all times, why during her patrol did it have to rain so hard? She got up and continued with patrolling, swinging between buildings and running along roof tops.

Ladybug yelped as she slipped, her foot catching on the rain water duct of a condo roof, and nearly falling flat on her face. She managed to catch herself before she broke her nose, but she still fell and was further drenched. Retracting her yoyo she stood up, it was far too dangerous to be running on roofs now. She jumped down splashing into a puddle, and wandered into a back alley of a restaurant taking refuge until the rain dwindled enough to continue patrolling.

A shuffle behind caught her attention, then a cat sprang out of nowhere hissing and darting away. Ladybug jumped slightly, that startled her. She could tell the poor stray was drenched, its fur sagging and tangled. She wrapped her arms around herself, damn it was cold, she hoped she wouldn’t get sick. Rubbing her arms to warm herself, realization hit her like a brick way and her eyes widened.

Chat Noir! He was a cat, although not really, but he was affected by feline behaviour! Cats didn’t like water, which meant he was affected by the rain.

Ladybug ran out the alley way sprinting through the city, to their meeting spot. Carefully she jumped jumped onto the roof with the aid of her yoyo. She looked around, he wasn’t there. She cursed mentally. Thumping her foot on the roof and drumming her fingers on her arms, she bit her lip; where was he? The tree! 

She jumped off roughly, landing right in the middle of a puddle, successfully soaking herself, but it didn’t matter, she needed to find Chat Noir,  now .

**  
**  


\-----

**  
**  


Chat Noir shivered violently shifting his position again, he was still leaning against the tree trunk, but now he was much colder than before. The sounds of the heavy rainfall was making his ears pound, it was giving him a headache. All he could hear was the rain hitting asphalt, the leaves, and his bodysuit. The strong tapping of raindrops bouncing off of him. His ears twitched, he could faintly hear something in the distance.

“Nn.. Shh-- R- Noir! Chat!” It was Ladybug, his Lady was running in the rain screaming his name loudly. He cracked an eye open to see, she was already a few feet away. The next time he opened his eyes, Ladybug was standing in front of him, arms raised shaking his foot.

“My Lady, you’ll get sick,” he mumbled drowsily eyes slipping closed.

“Shut up, you stupid cat, why didn’t you say anything?” She asked, stretching out to touch his face. His cheeks were icy cold but his forehead was burning up.

“A gentleman can’t worry his Lady,” he replied leaning into her hand.

“A gentleman would know when to take a break,” she sassed pulling her hand back, “Wait here, don’t you move an inch.”

“Will do,” but she was already gone, darting away.

Ladybug ran quickly, following her usual route home, swinging her yoyo around the balcony fence she hauled herself up pulling the glass panes open. She always kept her balcony windows open, although she knew she shouldn’t, she still did. It was for emergencies, like now.

She trudged through her room, trailing water on her floor and rug. Ripping aside the doors to her closet, she grabbed her fluffy winter sweater and scarf. She was practically flying around her home, sneakily grabbing items from downstairs and her room. Stuffing everything into a plastic grocery bag, she jumped out her balcony nearly forgetting to shut the windows.

Ladybug speedily made her way back to Chat Noir, he was still in the same position when she returned. She shook his foot again and he opened his eyes.

“Come one, we’re leaving,” she said holding out an umbrella. Chat Noir nodded and climbed down when his hand slipped and he was falling forward. Ladybug dropped the umbrella and lunged to catch him. He slumped against her, she was supporting his entire weight. Groaning, Ladybug struggled to maneuver Chat Noir onto her back. Now would be a great time to be a few centimetres taller.

Arms limping slung over her shoulders and face buried into her neck, she jumped as a final readjustment of her feline friend. She bent down and picked up the fallen umbrella. Managing to balance the umbrella over her shoulder, she stuffed her hand under Chat Noir’s knee to hold him and made her way to another park, one with shelter.

It took nearly ten minutes to get the other park as Ladybug was carrying Chat Noir, but it was worth it. She slowly approached the gazebo and dropped the umbrella as well as the grocery bag onto the table and bench. Turning around, she squatted and settle Chat Noir onto the bench. Turning back around she touched his forehead, god, he was even hotter. She emptied the bag’s contents onto the table. She grabbed a bath towel and hastily began to rub it over his legs. By the time she reached his waist, the towel was too wet to absorb any water from his bodysuit, good thing she brought two towels. 

She continued drying off Chat Noir. She held his hand tightly, his fingers were shaking. she clenched her jaw and berated herself mentally for not realizing earlier. She tossed the towel and grabbed her sweater. She struggled to get it on him but still managed to. She ruffled the towel over his head drying his hair, when he moaned and lifted his head, shifting away.

Oops, too rough with his cat ears.

“Good, you’re awake, take this,” Ladybug ordered, no room for discussion, holding an ibuprofen tablet to his lips. He obediently swallowed the tablet and she pressed the water bottle against his lips. He drank feverishly until Ladybug pulled the bottle away, drinking too much without food would upset his stomach.

Ladybug removed the towel from his head and opted to place it over his shoulders.

“My Lady, what are you doing?” Chat Noir asked watching her curiously.

“Helping you,” she stated simply.

Grabbing the expensive brand name scarf, she wrapped it around his neck twice before tucking the ends into the sweater, zipped it back up, and pulled the hoodie over his semi dry hair. Chat Noir sat up quickly nearly toppling over had Ladybug not been standing in front of him to catch him by the shoulders.

“Easy there, kitty cat, can’t have you getting injured in my care,” she half joke. Righting him up, she grabbed the final item on the table, a large blanket, and draped it over his legs.

Settling beside him, Ladybug pulled the blanket over her legs too, and gently coaxed him to rest his head on her shoulder. It only took a few moments before he fell asleep, nice and warm, and snuggled up to his Lady. Marinette smiled, she could faintly hear him snoring and purring.

She gently ran her fingers through his damp hair, scratching behind his ears. What would he do without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think??? It's kinda fluffly right?
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
